RM's Secret
by BTSTRASHFANGIRL
Summary: Kim Namjoon, leader of BTS is hiding something from his band mates or someone. Namjin


Yoongi lay across their dorm sofa, sitting opposite to him was their fearless leader Namjoon, who was currently typing some message on his phone. This was always a normal occurrence ever since they debuted and even before but recently the Maknae line and Hoseok had started wondering who or what took up most of their leader's attention. They did not believe that it was a girlfriend since Namjoon would probably have introduced her already and all the other options were mostly quite exaggerated or had been crossed off the long list many months ago.

Yoongi watched as Namjoon stood up from the sofa and headed towards his room which he 'shared' with Taehyung, at the beginning when they were discussing all the possibilities to why Namjoon was keeping things so secretive, Taehyung had revealed that their leader never spent a night in their shared room, when the others were asleep or Namjoon believed that they were asleep he would quickly change from his pajamas before disappearing for the whole night only to return in the morning and pretend that he had only just gotten up.

Taehyung had attempted to follow Namjoon one night but lost him apparently, Namjoon was picked up by someone making it impossible for Taehyung to carry on following him, unfortunately, the person who was driving the car was blocked by Namjoon and thus Namjoon's absconds still remained a mystery to everyone in Bangtan Sonyeondan.

Namjoon entered his room where Taehyung was currently lying on his bed with Jimin and Jungkook whilst they were playing a game, Namjoon let out a small chuckle at the Maknae line who were currently playing Mario Cart and all were losing badly with the exception of Jungkook who was great at everything bar maths. Namjoon had always wondered how Jungkook would fair in a race on Mario Cart with exceptional competition but the leader had never planned a tournament between the pair knowing they or Jungkook would ask questions and those would lead to his secret being revealed and that was something he was not yet prepared for.

The leader opened his wardrobe door and took out his coat before putting it on, he felt the eyes of the other three but he ignored them. He had somewhere else to be. Namjoon left 'his shared bedroom' and headed towards the front door passing Yoongi and Hoseok on the way.

"Where are you going this late at night? we have a photo shoot tomorrow" Hoseok said as he turned to face the younger boy.

"Just going to get some fresh air, Hyung" Namjoon lied.

"Alright just be careful" Yoongi replied his eyes never left his phone.

"I will" Namjoon answered turning away from the older two and left the house, his car keys in hand.

Hoseok watched as Namjoon climbed into his own car before starting up the engine and pulling off their drive, the second eldest boy heard footsteps from behind him as he turned around Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook stood there, their eyes were trained on the door.

"What did he say this time?" Jimin asked as he headed over to the nearest sofa and sat down.

"Getting some fresh air before climbing into his car and drove off" Hoseok answered then flopped down beside Yoongi.

"I'm worried about him hyungs, what if he is being forced into doing something that he does not want to but he is because it means protecting us" Jimin said his arms were wrapped around his legs which he drew to his chest, Yoongi stood and headed over to Jimin then he wrapped his arms around the younger boy's body.

"If it was something like that then he would have told us Jiminie, Namjoon may be an idiot most of the time even with that massive brain of his but he would never let himself go through anything like that" Yoongi said in an attempt to reassure the boy in his arms.

"He probably has some girlfriend that he wants to be with all the time and that's why he hasn't been spending time here, if you think about it she might not wish to be known as Namjoon-hyung's girlfriend so he is keeping her a secret from even us" Jungkook spoke up.

"Yeah you are probably right, Namjoon-hyung would tell us if something majorly was wrong unless he broke something" Jimin joked.

Namjoon climbed out his car before locking it, his eyes were trained on the figure who was standing in the doorway. Namjoon broke into a dimple revealing grin then headed straight toward them in a slight run.

The figure opened their arms allowing Namjoon to engulf them in a hug, the younger boy buried his head in the older's neck breathing in their scent.

"Welcome home, Joonie" The figure said as Namjoon moved his head to plant a kiss on the other's lips.

"It's good to be back home Jinnie, the tour was tiring and I hate being away from you for too long" Namjoon replied against Jin's lips.

"I hate being away from you too Joonie" Seokjin said grabbing hold of the younger hand and pulled him into their home.

Namjoon dropped onto the sofa his arms wrapped around Jin's waist as the younger boy pulled the elder one onto his lap. Jin took a hold of the necklace which Namjoon wore around his neck and carefully undid it before he slid the golden band from the chain then slipped the ring back on the younger boy ring finger.

"Jinnie, I think my bandmates have become suspicious" Namjoon said his eyes trained on his husband's face.

"Joonie, I want you to know that I am with you throughout your whole career and if you believe that it is time to tell your friends about our marriage then I am with you one hundred percent of the way. I love you Joonie and I will always stand with you" Seokjin spoke as he lay his head on Namjoon's shoulder.

"I'll tell them either tomorrow or the day after but for now I want to spend the night remembering everything about my gorgeous husband" Namjoon said before surging forward and capturing Jin's lips with his, Namjoon's one arm slid underneath Jin's legs and his other arm wrapped around Jin's back before he stood up carefully with Jin in his arms.

"I have an idea for tonight, do you think that you are up for it" Namjoon said as he walked towards their bedroom.

"More than ready" Jin replied before capturing their lips together once more.

Namjoon left his apartment early in the morning after having breakfast with his husband, on the way back to the dorms he dropped his husband off at the cafe he worked in, due to Jin always waking up earlier than normal people, Namjoon was able to return before anyone was awake.

Namjoon snuck back into the room he 'shared' with Taehyung who was still fast asleep and changed out of the clothes he was wearing to the ones he wanted to wear today which were his favourite denim overalls which Jin had brought him for his birthday last year.

"Morning Hyung" Taehyung yawned as he sat up on his bed and stretched.

"Morning Taehyung" Namjoon replied then exited the room his eyes were focused on his mobile.

 _Jinnie❤️: Joonie, I want to kill this newbie!_

 _Joonie: What has she done now?_

 _Jinnie❤️ : I walked into work limping because of last night activities (not that I regret anything) and she has the nerve to have a go at me about having gay sex is a sin when our boss is both openly gay and married then she starts saying that my cooking is crap because men can't cook like a woman can and that my husband should divorce me because I am so useless plus I should quit my job because I might spread my gayness to others and that should not happen._

 _Joonie: that bitch, just ignore her Jinnie no one can cook like you can. If that woman ever tried your cooking she would eat her words!_

 _Jinnie❤️: I know but then she started ranting about how that in the future she will be married to an idol because it is destined, then some idiot asked her who her preferred idol would be to marry and she said you and now she won't stop talking about how you would treat her like a princess and serve her on hand and foot._

 _Joonie: Jinnie you are the love of my life, I will never leave you for that bitch. Everything about you is perfection, I am so lucky to have you by my side._

 _Jinnie❤️: I love you too Joonie, it's just I hate hearing people talk like they will be dating you because they deserve it but they are only in love with the idol image of you, not the real person._

 _Joonie: Baby I have been thinking that once I revealed our marriage to my band, I am going to come out gay to the ARMY_. _I don't want to hide this from them even if they do not know who I am married to I just want them to know that it is a part of me and I will not hide it from them._

 _Jinnie❤️: Are you sure Joonie, I do not want to make you feel forced to come out just because of this woman._

 _Joonie: I am, I have been thinking about it for a while now and it is something that I really want to do._

 _Jinnie❤️: Okay Joonie, I will always support your decision._

 _Joonie: Thank you beautiful, anyway we have just pulled up to our photo shoot so I better go. Love you Jinnie._

 _Jinnie❤️: Good Luck baby, have fun, love you too._

 _Joonie: Thanks, Jinnie I will talk to you later._

The photo shoot drew out for hours, all six boys collapsed on the sofa waiting for their lunch to be delivered. Namjoon stood up, his phone fell out his pocket and onto the sofa before he walked towards the bathroom door. Taehyung grabbed a hold of the phone and lit the screen up the wallpaper was of the BTS' logo, when Taehyung attempted to gain access to the actual contents of the phone he was denied - it was protected by a fingerprint scanner.

Taehyung was about to put the phone on the table when it suddenly started vibrating in his hand, there was an incoming call from Jinnie. Yoongi snatched the phone out of the younger boy hands and answered it.

"Hello, who is this?" Yoongi asked as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Sorry, I must have the wrong number" the voice on the phone said before quickly hanging up.

"Who was it hyung?" Hoseok questioned.

"No idea they said it was the wrong number and hung up before I could ask anything else but on the caller ID it said Jinnie" Yoongi replied dumping Namjoon's phone onto the table as the other boy emerged from the bathroom.

"Hyung, your phone just rang" Jimin said his eyes were trained on Namjoon.

"Who was it?" Namjoon asked his eyes filled with panic as he grabbed a hold of his phone and quickly slid it back into his pocket like it was on fire.

"Wrong number, the person said" Jimin answered, Namjoon's eyes narrowed, he was a little skeptical about the answer but decided to drop it. The photo shoot carried on for another couple of hours before their manager dropped them all back off at their dorms, Namjoon was anxious on the way back he had asked Jin to come over so he would be able to finally tell the other members about his marriage but the longer he waited the more nervous the leader became.

* * *

Everyone was sat on the sofa watching some anime when there was a knock at the door, Jimin being the closest to the door jumped up and walked over. Namjoon slowly stood to which drew the attention of the other members, Hoseok watched as Namjoon started to fiddle with the chain around his neck.

"Who are you?" Jimin questioned as he opened the door to a man older than him who had a cameral complexion and plump lips.

"I'm here to see Joonie" the man said, Jimin shot him a confused look before turning to face the leader whose eyes brighten when they landed on his husband. Namjoon gently pulled Jimin out of the way allowing Seokjin to step through the doorway, the other members of BTS had gathered around the front door to witness what was happening.

"Guys, there is something I need to tell you" Namjoon said as he grabbed a hold of Jin's hand and entangled their fingers together before he added "this is Kim Seokjin, my husband".

The others stared at Namjoon and Seokjin, all their eyes were wide with shock and surprise.

"Married for how long?" Jungkook questioned.

"We got married about 6 months before Joonie auditioned for BitHit so just over 4 years" Jin answered as he pulled Namjoon over to a sofa and sat beside him, the others followed after them like chicks following their mother.

"How did you meet?" Jimin asked once they were all sat down.

"Well, we met in primary school but did not fall in love until our third year at high school" Namjoon replied.

"Why did you keep your marriage a secret from us?" Taehyung asked.

"Well, Joonie always had a dream of becoming an idol and being in a band which I always supported, BigHit obviously had to know about our marriage and they thought it would be best to stay quiet about it since homosexual idols have been targeted for being gay or lesbians and BigHit and I did not wanted that to happen to Joonie, after BTS was formed we considered letting you know about our marriage but since you had only just met one another we were not sure what your opinions on homosexual were, so it just ended up staying a secret" Seokjin explained.

"Why are you tell us now?" Yoongi questioned.

"Well, you were getting suspicious to why I was disappearing every night to the point where Taehyung tried to follow me, and you were questioning everything I was doing but I do not want to keep it a secret anymore, you guys have become a part of my family and I do now want to hide something as important as my marriage from you" Namjoon answered.

"I am glad you told us and do not worry, we support you all the way" Hoseok said smiling and the other members started nodding in agreement.

"Anyway, now that is sorted, I made some tonkatsu" Jin said lifted the bag which was beside him, that no one noticed when he came in.

"Jinnie you are too good for me" Namjoon said burying his face in his husband's neck, after all everyone in Bangtan knew Tonkatsu was his favourite food.

* * *

Namjoon was booked to do an interview the next day about their new album, Namjoon was sat on a stool with the interviewer beside him, for the last 7 minutes they had been talking about the album and soon Namjoon would announce his marriage and come out gay.

"Namjoon-ah, at the beginning you wished to share some news, what was it?" The interviewer asked.

"Yes, I wish to say this first before announcing the news that I hope what I have to say will not change anyone opinion of me, I am and still will be the same Kim Namjoon that everyone knows" Namjoon spoke.

"Ever since I started at BigHit and debuted with the other members of BTS, I have not be completely honest, I have hiding a part of me which I have recently decided to share with the ARMY, I'm gay and been married for the just over four years to my wonderful husband but I do not want anyone to target him I will keep him anonymous until the ARMY have come to accept it, if you try to send hate towards me or my husband because you do not believe in us, in hope that it will end our relationship, I hope you know that it will be a useless effort because I will always chose the man I love over my career. I hope you can accept this new side of me along with my husband" Namjoon said bowing at the camera and the interviewer in signalling to end the interview.

* * *

Jackson Wang RealJackson

I never thought I would see the day when dailykim would reveal your marriage, I thought Seokjin would give up with your destructive ass first! Proud of you buddy, not many people would do what you just have!

Moon Bin AstroBinBin

Namjoon-sunbaenim, I hope you and your husband have been having a wonderful life together, I really look up to you that you were able to come out with no fear. Congratulations sunbaenim!

Kim Jongdae (Chen) ChenTheCamelDinosaur

Congratulations on your marriage dailykim, I want to see the wedding photos!

GG NamjoonDimple

Namjoon-oppa, I wish all the luck for you and your husband, hopefully one day we will be able to meet him. I speak on the behalf of all my friends and followers, we support you! dailykim

Mole The Silent BTSMole

BTS will always be BTS even if a member comes out gay, I want every ARMY to remember that our fearful leader will always be the same person we all know and love.

RaeRae RaeDaShipper

New OTP, congrats Namjoon, I support your marriage to your husband 110% of the way!

* * *

Namjoon entered the café where his husband worked, all eyes were on him as he walked in but he did not care all he wanted was his husband.

"Mr Kim, it is a pleasure having you here, what do want? A drink, cake, me" the woman spoke, she fits the description which Jin gave him of the newbie.

"No, I am here to see Kim Seokjin" Namjoon spoke.

"What do you want with the fag… I mean what is it that you want to see Mr Kim for, cannot I help you" the woman said obvious irritation laced her voice.

"Please get Jin for me" Namjoon said.

"Of course, one moment please" the woman replied before heading to the staff break room.

Jin sat eating his lunch whilst scrolling through his twitter feed, all of it contained Namjoon coming out gay, most of the tweets he had come across were people congratulating them on their marriage or telling Namjoon that they supported him but there were still some haters feeding off this and trying to make it sound 10x worse than it actually was.

"I can't believe that you knew my future husband and never introduce us" the woman Jin despised stormed into the break room.

"What?" Jin said completely confused to why the woman was interrupting his lunch.

"Namjoon is outside asking for you, so I ask again why would a fag like you be friends with someone amazing as him" the woman screamed.

"Well obviously you have not seen the news regarding what Kim Namjoon just revealed" Jin said before pushing past her and heading onto the shop floor.

Namjoon was still stood by the counter, his eyes were trained on the door the woman had recently disappeared behind, some customers had come up to him and congratulated him on his marriage and that they supported them whilst he was waiting.

Jin appeared through the door a smile broke out onto his face when his eyes landed on his husband, he walked over about to say something when Namjoon took Jin's face in his hands and pressed their lips together.

"What was that for?" Jin asked when they pulled away.

"Can't I kiss my gorgeous husband now that I am able to in public" Namjoon replied.

"I don't know, can you" Jin said smiling before he moved back for another kiss.


End file.
